Walking by the same steps
by Nukarumi-Chan
Summary: Mikuo Hatsune is a normal student that considers his life "boring" Just like his best friend Ted Kasane. One day Mikuo meets a new tiny blonde girl. They start a good frienship, and mabye more But suddenly something gets in their way... Enjoy this MikuoxRin Lovely Story Sorry for the bad summary..
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaaaay This is my first FANFIC IN ALL MY LIFE! Wohooo and it is about MikuoxRin v**

**I love this couple! :D They are SO DAMM CUTE! I'll be writing about them more often =w=**

**Sure I'll have grammatical errors :s Cuz I'm from Mexico and I'm learning english, I dominate english very well (I studied it for 13 years and I'm currently studying it) But it's normal to me to have errors =n=**

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID, JUST THE STORY**

**Well ,so let's get started with this new story! 3**

* * *

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

No, It can't be…

BEEP

BEEEEP!

BEEEEEP!

Yep. It can…F**ck

I remove a hand from the blanket and turn off the alarm. What time is it? I turn my eyes to watch my cell phone. 3:00am?! Little stupid retardedbunny. Miku will pay for this. Now let's sleep 3 more hours…Nope I can't. DAMM MIKU! She knows that when I wake up in middle of the night I can't sleep the rest of it.

So I got up from my bed and start walking to the kitchen, Mabye If i drink some tea I'll sleep at least one more hour. Mabye...cuz it never works. So I started preparing hot water when I hear some noises in front of the street. I looked out the window and saw a moving truck and a red car. New neighbors?

"Huh, I hope mi mom cook some cake for them and btw one for us" I said to my self returnig to the kitchen and turing off the stove. You know what? I don't want tea any more...I mean, It didn't help me for anything, less to sleep. What should I do next?...watch TV? Nah, nothing good to watch at this hour...surf in the internet? Yep...nothing better to do.

After taking that decision, I move the water I was heating from the pot to a plastic glass. I went upstairs to my room, close the door, and turn on my laptop and start surfing.

Nothing important/intereting happened on this part sooo, I'll skip this until it was 6:00am. Time to prepare for school. S*it, I hate uniforms.

TOC TOC TOC

Before I could say something the little retardedbunny open the door.

"Mooornign brother! Is time to wake up!" She said inocently leaning out through the door.

I was without shirt, but she seemed not to care. "Shut up you little retardedbunny, you know I'm awake from 3:00am. Thanks! now I'll need to think of some revenge" I shouted at her.

"Oh I don't care Jiraffe, I just need to call mom and you can't do anything to me." She smile kindly and run downstairs. "Hurry up! Is time for breakfast!" She scream from the stairs.

"Some day..." Nevermind, I'll think of something...one day I'll... Oh yeah I just forgot, Miku is my little 13 years old sister, But I call her retardedbunny because of her stupidness and her incredibly large pigtails. With them she looks like a Bunny, a RETARDED Bunny.

When I finish preparing all for today, I randownstairs .

"Morning" I said to my mom ignoring the retardedbunny that was eating a pair of toast bread.

"Morning dear, want to eat breakfast?" Mom ask me kindly.

"Em, I'm not hungry..." I said taking out my cellphone from my poket and texting to Ted that I'm coming.

"But dear you need to eat at least something! Here.." She starts to serve me a glass of orange juice. "At least drink this" I take the glass and drink it.

"Thank you mom, I'm leaving." I said as I walk to the door and came out from the house.

In that moment, I watch the house of the new neighbors. There was a blonde girl getting out of the new neighbors's house. She have the same uniform of my school, so I think she will be the new girl in.

Poor girl, be the new one in the school...I'm sorry for her. She suddenly look up, I get suprised and turn around my face so she wouldn't think I was looking at her. She didn't seem to realize that I was there. Cuz she start walking to school's direction. I start walking too.

...

...

And walking at the same steps as her..

...

...

Damm, this girl is so distracted, how she can't realized I'm walking practicaly behind her!? At the other side of the street of course...

"DUDE!" I felt someone hit my arm! F*ck you Ted! you're very strong!

"Argh that hurts Ted!" I said rubbing my arm.

"Oh don't be girly Mikuo, I almost did not touch you!" He start walking behind me.

"Dude, you do not measure your strength"

"Watch! A new girl!" He whispered to me pointing her with his head.

I sighed. "I know, she've been walking behind me all the time! she didnt's seem to realize I'm practicaly behind her" Really, I didn't care, but she must be REALLY Distracted.

"She's cute, don't ya think?" Ted ask me with a smirk in his face.

"Oh you pervert" I say it as answer.

"Shut up, let's call her! She'll be alone the rest of the day if she don't meet someone" Ted suggested

"Someone will talk to she in school"

"Hey! Blondie! Wanna walk to school with us!?" Ted scream waving his hand.

She turned around and watch both of us. Then she gaves us a sweet smile.

F**ck you Ted, You really never listen.

* * *

**OMG THAT WAS TOO SHORT! But I was impatient to upload it v **

**Please if you found a grammar error please say it to me, or ask me if you don't understand something :,3**

**Well I should say the thing that everybody say in this place...**

**Plwease Review! *0* Thanks for Reading! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thanks for the people who review! I am very grateful! **

**Oh god…I should been studying, but is inevitable!. I'M GOING TO LIVE UNDER A BRIDGE! DX**

**Well let's continue this story! **

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID -go and cries on the corner- J-JUST THE STORY...**

**Hope you understand~**

* * *

As she was getting close to us, she was getting...smaller...smaller...SMALLER, Oh god this girl is SO TINY! I feel that if I squeezed her wrist it will break! Oh~ nice leg-

"Hi! My name is Ted Kasane, and this green-haired freak guy is Mikuo Hatsune"Ted introduces us.

Oh, thank you Pink-Haired gay, what a good friend are you.

"You must be a new girl in town..." I say to her

"Huh? How do you know that?" She stared at me surprised. Geez what a big and blue eyes...penetrating... cute but scary, I think she can read my mind. SO COOL! I WANT THEM!

"Well, I've never seen you around here, and you arrived at 3:00am this morning, with a red car and the moving truck" Ted and the girl stared at me.

"Dude, you are the only pervert here" Ted say to me.

"Oh god, how can't you even realized-!?" I gave me a face palm. "I'm your neighbor, I live in the house facing to yours, I saw you arrive at that hour cuz my little retardedbunny sister woke me up at that same time, and all this time that you were walking to school, I was right behind you"

"Really? Oh, sorry if I don't see you there, I was thinking of my first day in this new school and you know thinks like that. Well my name is Rin Kagamine, nice to meet both of you" She smiled again.

I sighed. You know what? She looks more like a bunny than Miku because of her ribbon it top of her head.….But I think she is not retarded…or yes?

"Yeah yeah nice to meet you, but hey! we need to walk faster, the bell is going to ring in a few minutes!" Ted warned.

So we start walking faster, we don't even run because the school was not so far away from there.

When we arrived to the classroom Rin asked us if she can sit near us. Sure why not? I mean, she is the new girl, nobody likes to seat alone in first day of school. (**I know how that feel bro...**)

"So tell me Rin are you sing-?" Ted started.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD D!"

Oh oh, problems for Ted, this is going to be fun.

"Why did you leave me alone!? When I wake up mom told me that you already leave, I have to take the breakfast alone, you're such a MEEAN! Teto scream to Ted.

Haha, keep going Teto keep going!. I have a devilish smile in my face.

Ah yes I just forgot…, Teto Kasane...The active-crazy girl in our school. She has two pink curled pigtails, the same color as Ted's hair. She is cute, but she is GOD DAMMIT SCREAMER! Never ever told a secret to her. She'll turn out like 'OH GOWD! THAT JOHNNY DID WHAT TO ESTEPHANIE?!' One of the secrets that she reveled last week. Johnny is still passing throw it.

"C'mon Teto you're such a lazy, and Mikuo was waiting for me-"

"Actually no-" I interrupted

"Shut up Mikuo, I'm talking!" Ted continued

"I don't care! Just-" She take a depth breath and start talking more ~relaxing~ "Next time wait for me, I HATE! To walk alone to school..." She said, and then she suddenly takes a look to Rin.

Rin surprised.

"Who is...? Are you new at school?" Teto ask to Rin, leaning closer to her.

"Actually I'm new in town, my name is-"

"Blondie Kagamine" Ted interrupted. Ted and I start to laugh. Good one bro, Good one….

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Teto hit our heads. Yep, stronger than Ted.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW" We both scream.

Teto smiled sweetly at Rin and gave her a look to continue talking.

"Rin Kagamine" She finally said. "Nice to meet you" She smiled.

"Yeah! Nice to meet you! My name is Teto Kasane, I'm Ted's older sister"

"…desafortunately…" Ted whispered to me.

"What did you just say little and lovely brother?" Teto have got a devilish smile, and turn around to watch Ted.

"Oh dear Sister, I said that I'm so fortunate to have such a sister like you" He smiled at her.

"Ah, sure you said that" She turns around to watch Rin "Want to eat lunch with me? When the bell rings" Teto smiled kindly. "Believe me, is better than have your lunch time with this two freaks, I'll introduce some people to you"

Rin turn around to watch me and Ted, we just stared at her.

"Sure, I would like to meet some other people around here, you know, make friends" She said smiling at Teto.

"Great! Then see ya later Rinny-chan!" Teto leave.

"Rinny-chan? She just meet you-"I started

"I liked it, Rinny sounds…cute" She smiled at me

"Tsk, whatever, it sounds stupid" I said turning to watch outside the window

"Yeah, sure" Rin said staring at the blackboard.

I opened my mouth to reply something but Gakupo-Sensei entered to the classroom.

"Morning guys, let's take our sits" Gakupo-sensei ordered. All the other classmates take their sits.

When did the bell rings? I don't even hear- ...ah yes... Teto came here, that explains why I didin't hear anything.

"Fine, today we have a new student." Gakupo-sensei took a look to Rin. "Please come here and introduce yourself." Gakupo-sensei smiled

All the classmates turn around to watch Rin. She immediately blush. Then she stands up and start walking to the front of the class. Everybody was looking at her; this is one reason why nobody wants to be the new in school.

"Hi, my name is Rin Kagamine, I'm 15 years old. Nice to meet you!" She reverence at us. I think she is trying to hide her blush.

"Nice to meet you" The class repeated without enthusiasm.

"Thank you Rin, My name is Gakupo-sensei, and I'll be your art teacher, please take your seat."

Rin nodded and take her seat. I poked her rib, and she jumped.

"D-Don't do that! I tickles!" She whispered to me rubbing her ribs.

"Good to know that." I poked her again in the same place, making her jump again. She gave me a fury look.

The class was boring; we need to paint the typical basket of fruit. Honestly, I'm not good at painting; I was just making lines and circles of the same color of the fruits.

"Men, I'm going to die of boring" I whispered to Ted that was behind me.

"Me too bro, I don't like this sh*t" He said looking at mi paint. "Nice work Mikuo, you really have the talent." He smirks.

"Pfft, I know men, I'm Mikuo Hatsune, I'm the best at what I do" I remove a lock of hair from my forehead in a cool way.

"Keep dreaming dude, keep dreaming" He say putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm a dream-"

"Would you two please keep quiet" Gakupo-sensei was looking at us with a tired expression.

Some classmates turn around for a second and then return to their paints. I look at Rin, she was giggling in quiet.

I imitated her giggle and poke her ribbon.

She slapped my hand, getting it off of her ribbon.

"Don't do EVER! Touch my ribbon; it's like a part of my body." She said with a serious look on her eyes.

Damm, the eyes again, Penetrating me, I need to look away from them, trying…trying….nope, they already got me.

"Oh what a pervert Mikuo do we have here! Touching the new girl's body" Ted exclaimed without discretion.

The whole class look at me.

F**K YOU TWICE TED.

"TED!" Rin shouted, now she was depth red.

"Mikuo? What are you doing?" Gakupo-sensei asks me without removing his eyes from the book.

"It's a lie-"

The bell rings. Thank you God

"Ok class, we are going to continue tomorrow, now leave" Gakupo-sensei ordered.

The class starts to leave; I was picking up my stuff.

"Mikuo, please touch a girl's body in biology class, not here." Gakupo-sensei said, picking up his stuff too.

"Thank you teacher, I'll keep on mind" Then I leave.

Ted and Rin were talking in the corridor, probably waiting for me.

"And how Rin's body feels? I think you liked bigger chicks" Ted said with a devilish smirk on his mouth.

Rin blushed and opened her mouth to, probably, scream something at Ted.

But then Teto arrived.

"Lunch time! Rinny-chan is mine now!" Teto grab Rin's arm and pulled her in direction to the cafeteria.

"Teto wait!" Ted screamed behind her, but she already had left.

"What do you want with her?" I ask him.

"I need to eat" Ted respond.

"So?"

"So I Need money, Duh" He start walking to the cafeteria.

"Ah sure" I follow him.

We get in and Ted start searching Teto with the eyes.

"There she is!" Ted point at her.

She was seating in a desk with Rin and her other friends: Kaito, Gumi, Meiko, Haku and Len.

Meiko and Haku seemed to be talking of something important, they don't pay attention to the others.

Hey, Len and Rin look really similar, huh, they must have been twins in other life.

…

Hahahahaha! Impossible, heh, I'm so funny.

We started walking to Teto and his friend's desk. Teto look upset at Ted.

"What do you need Ted?" She gave him a fake smile.

"Food" Ted return the fake smile to her.

"Ugh! You forget your money again?" Teto asked angrily.

"Nah, I don't have any more" He show his palm to Teto. "C'mon just for a sandwich"

"I see one outside! In the trash can, why don't you take a look to it?" Teto smirked.

"How much do you need?" Kaito asked taking out his wallet.

Ted smiled at him, he try to say something but Teto stopped him.

"N-no Kaito! I'll give him what he needs" Teto give Ted a death look.

"Oh thank you sis, I know you wouldn't let me without eating anything" Ted smiled kindly.

I'm sure he now was thinking: EPIC WIN!

"Teto you're such an angel, why don't you give me some money too?" I smiled

"Shut up Mikuo, now get out of my sight" Teto turn around to face Gumi again.

"Ok, whatever, By-"

"Wait, Mikuo, Ted, why don't you sit with us?" Gumi asked happily.

"N-Nooo! Gumi-!" Teto started

"Sure, you're the real angel here" I look at Teto who was giving me a death look, and then sit next to Kaito. Ted sit aside from Rin. He was facing me.

"Ughhh…" Teto buried her face in her arms.

"So, umm, I think you already know Rin" Len asked to us but looking at her.

"We meet her before anyone of you" Ted said

"Cool! No more presentations" Kaito said smiling at her

Rin blushed at Kaito, but he seemed to not realize her blush.

"Rin how old you're?" Gumi asked to Rin, getting closer to her.

"I'm 15" Rin whispered with her head down but her eyes looking at Kaito, who was still smiling kindly at her.

Tsk, he is such a womanizer….

"Woah, same age as me! But you look so much smaller than me" Len asked getting closer to Rin too.

"It's because she is Tiny, how cute!" Gumi screamed.

Ah, Gumi is just like Teto. A SCREAMER.

"And because of her boob-less" I whispered with a smirk in my face.

Punch in the face, thanks Teto.

"Thank you Teto! I was about to slap him" Rin smiled at Teto.

"No problem Rinny-chan" Teto smiled back.

"Owww" I said rubbing my cheek. Somebody worried? ... No? ... Nobody? ...Ok, I'M FINE!

"So tell me Rin-chan, do you like ice cream?" Kaito asked, smiling at her, making Rin blush again.

"Oh-um, yes! I like ice cream." She smiled back.

"What's your favorite flavor?" Len asked to her.

"Orange flavor"

"Hum, unusual, but still delicious! Good choice Rin-chan!" Kaito asked.

"I like lemon flavor!" Gumi said energetically.

"Strawberries flavor" Teto said smiling.

"Cherry flavor, bitch please!" Ted said, closing his eyes and smiling in a "cool" way, Not cooler than me huh.

"Banana flavor" Len said.

Sigh.

"Blue-berry flavor FTW!" I screamed

"Oh God, let me think a little bit..." Kaito start to think….and think…..and think. "Nope I can't choose one! I love them all!" Kaito screamed and smiled.

"No! You need to choose one!" Teto screamed to Kaito

"I-I can't! They are all delicious!" Kaito screamed back.

"Geez, ice cream freak." Teto murmured.

"Hey, you weren't going to buy some sandwiches?" Gumi asked to Ted.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Ted said.

"Give my money back" Teto said.

"Nope, it's now mine"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ye-ehs!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ye-ehs!"

"Shut up-uh!" I said.

Everybody laugh. Except for Rin. She was kind of distracted.

Under the desk, with my foot, I slowly start getting closer to her leg, then upper...upper…upper. I think her skirt is there. Now, raise it up, slowly…

SLAP!

I deserve it.

* * *

**Oh, well, here is the second charapter!**

**Hope you undesrtand it, ya know...I'm bad in grammatical stuff.**

**OH MY TRIANGLE? Nah...**not yet...

**COF COF what? n.n**

**Please Review, Follow, eat vegetables and fruits.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for Following, replies and favs! I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT! **

**Luv you guys**

**This chapter is too short! Cuz' I need to go to bed and sleep.  
And I'm sorry if it is boring! But I'm just starting, I promise next chapter will be better!**

**Grammatical errors warning! asdasdasdasd DX**

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID, JUST THE STORY, Now let me cry...**

* * *

"Mikuo!" Rin was depth red. "What the hell are you doing!?" She was holding her skirt down.

"aghh.." I was rubbing my cheek, how many punches do I received today? "You weren't paying attention to anyone"

"That's no reason to-" She stand up from her seat.

"It works huh?" I stand up too and looked at her from above

"W-Well…" She looked down, again, trying to hide her blush.

"Hah! I knew it, you're alert now" I smiled devilish at her.

"Ughh, pervert!" Rin sighed and sat in her seat. I sat too.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Len interfered.

Everyone was looking at us.

Teto stand up from her seat.

"What did you do to Rinny-chan!?" Teto have got a fury look in her face.

"Em-um… m-me?" I said. NO MORE PUNCHES PLEASE!

"N-Nothing Teto nothing, now it doesn't matter…" Rin said.

Epic win.

Teto opened her mouth to reply something, but the bell ring. Thanks god… again.

So everyone leave the cafeteria. My next class was Music class, not everybody have this class, just the people who want to learn some instrument or sing in the chorus.

I know what you're thinking: 'Oh Mikuo, but you're too cool and handsome, to be in the music group with the nerds!'

I know babe, I know. But I like to sing, and I know how to play guitar too. Sooo why not? Is what I like to do. AND THAT DOES NOT REMOVE ME THE COOL AND HANDSOME THING.

Bitch please...I'm too fabulous.

I start walking to my locker. I take some books out.

"Mikuo! Wait!" Someone shout to me from behind

Now what..?

"Oh it's you... who let a bunny escape from the zoo?" I said. Rin make a angry-baby face.

How cute…

"I'm not a bunny, and…what is your next class?" She asked

"Music class, why?"

"I want to join"

"So what?"

"Please tell me where it is, I don't know the way"

Ah yes, new girl…I almost forgot it.

"Just follow me."

So she did. We start walking through the corridor full of students, cofcofanimalscofcof.

RING!

Just in time.

I sat on a place, and Rin sat in one in front of me. I poked her hip, poking her hip makes her jump more than poking her rib, good information. She took a depth breath, and ignored me.

"Good morning class" Luka-sensei greet to the class.

"Good morning" The class repeated without enthusiasm.

She smiled kindly.

"Alright! Let's start our cla-"

"U-Um excuse me, Luka-sensei" Rin stutter.

"Hmm?" Luka-sensei turn around and started searching Rin in the classroom.

"Here! I'm not that small!" Rin raised her hand.

"Yes you are..." I whispered, she doesn't hear me, or maybe she just ignored me.

"Oh there! I'm sorry umm…" Luka-sensei start thinking.

"Rin, Rin Kagamine, I'm new and I would like to register in this class"

"Oh great! Good news for us! Come here come here!" Luka-sensei start calling for Rin. She was exited….no, no that kind of exited, you perverts. (**Oh Mikuo, you're the pervert in this story**)

Rin walked slowly to the front. Luka-sensei pulled some papers from his bag. Rin started writing on them. When she finished, Luka-sensei told Rin to take her seat. So Rin did.

"Well, what a good day! We have a new classmate with us. I'm so excited! Tell me Rin…" Luka-sensei looked at Rin. Rin surprised. "…Do you sing? Or maybe you play some instrument?" Luka-sensei asked.

"Um Yes, I like to sing." She smiled kindly.

"Great great!" Luka-sensei. Clapp a few times. "Show it to us!" She get close to Rin.

"W-What?" Rin stared at her surprised.

"Your voice" Luka-sensei smiled

"Now?" Rin blushed. Haha, now she need to sing in front of all the class.

"Yes, please!" Luka-sensei smiled kindly.

"O-Oh...Ok I-I guess…"

So Rin stand up from her place and start singing. Oh hell, you need to hear this girl's voice, is AMAZING. Her voice is actually like an angel's voice. But don't worry sexy fangirls, I'm still better than she.

WINK.

WINK.

Rin finish singing and Luka-sensei stay in shock.

"A-AMAZING! You'll enter to the chorus right?" Luka-sensei asked.

"Um, sure, I would like to" Rin smiled.

"Welcome then" I finally said. Rin turned to me. I smirked."Welcome to the chorus"

After school, Ted, Teto, Rin and I were walking together to our houses. After a time of walking, Ted and Teto said goodbye to us. They need to take their own way home.

"So…how's been your day?" I finally asked to Rin. Walking besides her.

"Good, thought" She smiled without looking away from the street.

"You look so cute today ya know?" I exclaimed.

"Oh well. Thank you, you're not that bad"

"Do you want me to carry your backpack?" I looked at her.

She stopped walking and she stood in front of me, making me stop walking.

"What do you want Mikuo?" She looked at me.

"N-Nothing! I'm just trying to be gentle…" I lied.

Oh no…the eyes, penetrating me AGAIN. S*it THOSE DAMN EYES. Try to look away again Mikuo!

Trying…trying…T-TRYING! …Ahh, I can't.

"Tell me Mikuo, you're not that kindly" She said leaning closer to me.

"…I-I...need help with physics homework..." I admitted. Scratching the back of my head.

Rin smiled proudly. "Oh! So Mikuo Hatsune is asking me for help?"

"I THINK SO! You didn't hear me?"

Rin sighed.

"Aghh, you're a jerk…" She said starting walking again.

I run to her side "So that's a yes?" I asked with a serious face.

"Ok…I don't have anything better to do" She didn't looked at me. What was so interesting about the street? I mean. MIKUO HATSUNE IS BESIDES HER, she is supposed to be drooling for me!

"Ok then! Come to my house after meal." I said, trying to catch some of her attention.

"Got it." She smiled. Without looking away from street.

Damn. FAIL

I arrived to my house. Before opening the door, I watch Rin enter to her house. Then I entered to mine.

"I'm home!" I yawned. I hear some footsteps from the stairs. It was the retardedbunny.

"Oh, it's you…" She said disappointed, returning upstairs.

"I miss you too." I said walking throw the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

"Hey retardedbunny, where's mom!?" I shouted from downstairs.

"She is in her room, taking a nap, she was waiting for you!" She shouted from upstairs.

I found some cold pizza and eat it. I throw my backpack to the living room couch, then I start walking upstairs.

I knocked my mom's door.

"Mom" I whispered. "I'm home"

She was deeply asleep, without any blanket on her. I walked besides and cover her with the blanket.

…

WHAT?! I'm a good guy in the inside. And yes, I love my mom. BUT I'M STILL COOL AND A BADASS HANDSOME GUY!

I walked to my room, and entered. I throw myself to the bed, placing my arm above of my eyes. Then I yawned. I moved my arm to my forehead. Ahh, I was so tired. Maybe…If I take...a little…nap.

* * *

**Yes Mikuo, go to sleep... Me and the other fangirls are going to watch you while you sleep. -pervy face-**

**Mueheheheheheh.**

**Well, I really hope you liked this chapter.**

**Again..srry for grammatical errors.**

**Please, review, follow, fav, eat fruit and vegetables.**

**Sayonara! Karumi-chan is off!**


End file.
